With an increasing dependence on technology, computer systems, devices, and communication networks are relied upon to complete various tasks to increase user and/or process efficiency. However, difficulties such as program crashes, operating errors, and network communication disconnections can present themselves and interrupt typical operation of a system, device, or channel. Therefore, there is a need for a tool for adapting said systems, devices, and networks to overcome said difficulties and alleviate related inconvenience.